Tell Me
by ItaTen
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika apa yang aku harapkan tidak sesuai dengan takdir Tuhan ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasoTen**

**Slight: NejiSaku**

**Warning: Gak jelas alurnya.**

**Don`t like Don`t read !**

**RnR**

**Hallo minna. Ini fanfic aku yang baru. Pairnya Sasori and Tenten. I know crack pair. Alasan aku bikin fanfic ini karena kalo` aku liat nih ya, fanfic Tenten sama crack pair itu jarang banget. Kebanyakan main castnya kalo gk Hinata, Sakura, Ino. Jadi aku mikir Tenten itu agak terlupakan. Nah makanya aku bikin crack pair. :D**

**Oke. Happy reading !**

"Aku tidak mau tau. Aku mau adik, titik !". Teriak seorang gadis kecil pada orangtuanya. "Tapi Tenten...". "Kaasan, kau pernah janji padaku kalau kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku kan ?. Aku ingin adik. Hanya itu yang kumau Tousan, Kaasan". Kata gadis kecil itu memotong perkataan ibunya."Apa mainan yang Tousan dan Kaasan berikan untukmu masih kurang ?". Tanya Ibunya. "Mainan itu terlalu banyak untukku. Aku selalu memainkannya sendiri, tidak ada teman untuk kuajak bermain. Aku bosan selalu bermain seorang diri". Jawab gadis manis itu. "Kenapa kau ingin adik ?". Tanya Ayahnya. "Semua teman-temanku disekolah selalu menceritakan betapa lucu dan menggemaskanya adik-adik mereka. Aku iri pada mereka". Jawab Tenten polos. Memang orangtua Tenten sepakat untuk menuruti semua yang Tenten inginkan. Tapi tidak untuk satu hal. Dan satu hal itu adalah seorang adik. Bukan apa-apa. Saat Ibu Tenten mengandung gadis bermata hazel itu, ada satu masalah yang tidak bisa membuatnya hamil lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk hamil lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun, Tenten masih belum mengetahui hal itu, karena orangtuanya merasa belum saatnya Tenten mengetahui hal semacam itu. "Lagipula, aku bosan dirumah sendiri jika Tousan dan Kaasan keluar kota. Aku selalu sendirian". Kata gadis kecil itu lagi. "Bukankah ada Hiruko Baasan ?". Jawab lelaki berusia 38 tahun yang tidak lain adalah Ayah Tenten. "Hiruko Baasan sangat kolot. Aku selalu bermain permainan jadul jika bermain denganya". Jawab Tenten apa adanya. Maklum saja jika Tenten menyebut Hiruko adalah orang yang kolot. Bagaimana tidak ?, Hiruko adalah seorang perempuan setengah baya berusia 68 tahun. Beliau sudah hampir 32 tahun bekerja di keluarga Tenten. Mulai dari Nenek dan Kakek Tenten, Lalu turun ke Ayah dan Ibu Tenten. Dan dia juga lah, yang merawat Tenten selama ini. Saat Ayah dan Ibu Tenten bekerja di luar kota atau bahkan diluar negeri, beliau lah yang merawat Tenten dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya putri sendiri. "Baiklah, kau akan dapat adik". Kata Ibu Tenten Setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "A..apa ?". Kata sang suami kaget mendengar perkataan istrinya. "Benarkah ?. Terimakasih Kaasan. Aku sayang pada Kaasan". Teriak Tenten kegirangan sambil memeluk Ibunya lalu berlari kekamar sambil berteriak. "Yes..yes, aku akan punya adik".

"Sa..sayang, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ?. Jangan lakukan itu. Kau bisa membahayakan nyawamu". Kata suaminya. "Sayang, aku tidak berkata kalau aku akan mengandung lagi bukan ?". Kata sang istri. "Lalu, maksud perkataanmu tadi itu apa ?". Tanya suaminya balik. "Kita akan mengadopsi anak". Jawab Istrinya mantap. "Mengadopsi anak ?". "Yah, kita akan mengadopsi anak. Kau pikir hanya Tenten yang mau adik ?, Aku juga mau punya anak lagi. Dan sejujurnya, aku merasa bersalah pada Tenten. Dia punya hak untuk meminta hal seperti itu padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Apa kau tega melihat Tenten bermain seorang diri ketika kita sedang kerja ?. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Jadi, apa kau setuju dengan keputusanku ini ?". "Asal kau bahagia, lakukanlah". Kata sang suami menatap istrinya hangat dan tak lupa senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sakura, ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kenapa kau tidak turun ?". Tanya seorang wanita berusia 30 tahun pada gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Melipat kedua tangan di kusen jendela, dan meletakkan kepalanya diatasnya. Sambil melihat tetesan salju dari jendela kamarnya. "Sakura, apa kau mendengarku ?". Tanya Ibu panti. "Baasan, apa yang salah denganku ?". Tanya Sakura. "Apa maksudmu Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Kau cantik, pintar, kau juga baik. Kau sempurna sayang". Balas Ibu panti itu. "Lalu, kenapa orangtuaku tega membuangku ?". Tanya Sakura lagi. "Sakura dengar, mereka tidak membuangmu. Mereka hanya menitipkanmu pada kami". Jawab Ibu panti yang di ketahui bernama Shizune. "Kau bohong !. Kalau mereka hanya menitipkanku, kenapa sampai sekarang mereka tidak pernah menjemputku untuk pulang bersama mereka ?". Tanya Sakura memandang Shizune dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk". Kata Shizune lagi. "Sesibuk apa mereka sampai menitipkan anaknya selama 9 tahun ?. Sesibuk apa mereka sampai mereka tidak ingat mereka memiliki aku ?.Mereka tidak sayang padaku. Kalau dari awal mereka tidak menginginkanku, mengapa Ibuku melahirkanku kedunia ini ?". Kata Sakura yang sontak membuat Shizune sendiri tak dapat membalas perkataan gadis itu. Shizune tak menyangka, gadis ber-umur 9 tahun bisa mengucapkan hal semacam itu. "Sakura, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ?". Tanya Shizune. "Tadi saat di taman, aku bertemu dua orang gadis. Mereka bertanya padaku, siapa namaku ? dan dimana rumahku ?. Aku menjawab kalau Namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku tinggal di rumah Tsunade Baasan. Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka, kupikir mereka mau berteman denganku, tapi aku salah. Mereka malah mengejekku. Mereka bilang aku anak haram dan mereka bilang kalau aku ini sengaja dibuang agar tidak menimbulkan aib untuk Ayah dan Ibuku. Jadi Baasan, apa benar aku adalah aib bagi Ayah dan Ibuku ?". Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap air mata yang dari tadi membasahi pipinya. "Sakura, mempunyai seorang anak bukanlah aib. Apa pun dan bagaimana pun keadaanya, saat seorang anak lahir, semua orangtua pasti sangat bahagia". Jelas Shizune. "Tapi tidak untukku". Kata Sakura. "Sakura, ingatlah. Kami di sangat menyayangimu. Kami sudah menganggap kau adalah anak kami sendiri. Jadi, jika sesuatu hal buruk menimpamu suatu saat nanti, pintu asrama ini selalu terbuka untukmu". Kata Shizune. "Terimakasih Baasan". Kata Sakura memeluk Shizune. "Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam. Turunlah untuk makan. Setelah itu, temui aku di ruangan Tsunade Baa-chan. Ada hal penting yang harus kami katakan padamu". Kata Shizune. "Apa itu ?". Tanya Sakura. "Kau akan segera mengetahuinya". Balas Shizune.

"Nah, Sakura. Perkenalkan, ini adalah Iruka Jisan dan Akane Baasan. Mereka akan menjadi orangtua angkatmu seperti yang Baa-chan katakan kemarin". Kata Tsunade. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal". Sapa Sakura ramah. "Ohayou Sakura. Salam kenal. Panggil saja kami Tousan dan Kaasan. Kami orangtuamu mulai sekarang". Balas Akane tidak kalah ramah. "Nah Sakura, apa kau sudah siap ?". Tanya Iruka. "Iya Jisan. Err.., maksudku Tousan". Kata Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkat". Ajak Iruka sambil membawa tas koper milik Sakura. "Sakura, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan nakal, kau anak yang baik. Aku yakin, kau bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan keluarga barumu". Kata Shizune memeluk Sakura. "Iya Baa-chan. Aku akan mampir kesini bila ada waktu". Kata Sakura. "Kami pergi dulu ya. Ayo Sakura". Kata Akane menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan lupakan kami ya Sakuraaa...". Teriak teman-teman Sakura yang lainnya. "Tidak akaaaan...". Teriak Sakura balik dengan kepalanya yang ia keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Tenteeen...". Teriak Akane pada anak satu-satunya itu saat berada di ruang keluarga. "Apaa..?". Balas pemilik nama yang merasa namanya dipanggil. "Turunlah anak nakal. Kaasan punya kejutan untukmu". Balas Ibunya. "Baiklah, 5 menit lagi aku turun". Teriaknya.

"Kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan ?, kenapa lama sekali ?". Tanya sang Ibu saat melihat anaknya baru turun dari kamarnya. "Gomen Kaasan. Aku tadi baru selesai mandi". Balas Tenten. "Sudahlah, Kaasan ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang". Kata Ibunya dengan wajah berseri. "Siapa ?". Tanya gadis kecil yang rambutnya masih basah. "Masuklah". Teriak Akane. Tidak sampai satu menit, Tenten melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Berambut pink, dan mata emerald yang sangat indah bagi Tenten. "Siapa dia Kaasan ?". Tanya Tenten menatap gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang dia adalah anak Tousan dan Kaasan. Itu artinya dia adalah saudaramu". Jelas Akane pada anaknya yang masih melongo mendengar penjelasannya. "Saudara ?". Gumam Tenten. "Ya, di adalah saudaramu mulai sekarang. Bukankah kau ingin punya saudara ?". Kata Akane yang mendengar Gumaman Tenten. "Aku pikir saudaraku adalah seorang bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Kaasan". Kata Tenten polos. "Jadi, apa kau tidak suka pada Sakura ?". Tanya Akane saat mendengar perkataan Tenten tadi. "Kapan aku berkata aku tidak suka padanya ?. Aku menyukainya". Kata Tenten menghampiri Sakura. "Hei, aku Tenten, salam kenal. Apa Kaasan tadi bilang kalau namamu adalah Haruno Sakura ?. Wow, nama yang bagus. Aku suka itu. Kau tau, aku tidak menyangka akan mempunyai saudara secantik dirimu. Apa kau suka bermain ?, permainan apa yang kau suka ?. Ayo ke kamarku". Cerocos Tenten tanpa henti. "I..iya". Jawab Sakura gagap lalu membiarkan dirinya di tarik ke lantai atas oleh gadis kecil berambut coklat tersebut. "Syukurlah Tenten suka". Kata Iruka sambil merangkul pundak Akane.

"Yah, tidak sia-sia kita jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Konoha". Balas Akane sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidup di antara keluarga Tenten adalah sebuah kebahagiaan baru bagi Sakura. Sakura yang dulu di pandang sebelah mata oleh anak-anak orang kaya di desa, kini ia berubah menjadi anak angkat dari Milyader di kota. Sakura juga merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari Tousan dan Kaasan. Mereka menyayangi Sakura layaknya anak sendiri. Dan untuk Tenten, Sakura senang karena bisa bersaudara dengan Tenten. Menurut Sakura, Tenten adalah gadis yang baik, periang, dan manis. Itulah yang di rasakan Sakura setelah 8 tahun hidup bersama keluarga ini. Ya, 8 tahun sudah di jalani Sakura di keluarga barunya. Sakura kini tumbuh menjadi anak gadis yang sangat cantik juga cerdas. Jika ada lelaki yang mengatakan Sakura jelek, itu artinya lelaki itu mempunyai penyakit mata yang serius. Begitu juga dengan Tenten, saudara Sakura. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis dan jago karate. Bahkan, ia pernah menjuarai kejuaraan karate tingkat Internasional di London. Kepribadian Tenten dan Sakura cukup bertolak belakang. Jika Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik nan feminim, tidak dengan Tenten. Tenten tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis dan agak tomboy. Namun mereka masih tetap menyayangi satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai kelebihan sendiri-sendiri. Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas dan rajin. Sedangkan Tenten adalah gadis yang bisa di katakan tidak begitu pandai, tapi dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Pernah sesuatu terjadi saat mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Semua teman Tenten tau kalau Sakura bukanlah saudara kandung Tenten, melainkan hanya anak yatim piatu yang di angkat dari panti asuhan. Semua anak di sekolahnya mengejek Sakura. Mereka berkata kalau Sakura hanya anak beberapa diantara mereka juga bilang kalau Sakura adalah anak haram. Sakura pikir saat itu Tenten akan ikut mengejeknya karena malu mempunyai saudara dari panti asuhan. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa menutup mata, saat ia melihat Tenten menghajar satu per satu anak-anak yang mengejeknya tadi. "Kau adalah saudaraku. Apapun yang terjadi, darimana pun asalmu, kita adalah saudara. Dan seorang saudara harus melindungi saudaranya jika ia sedang dalam kesulitan. Kau mengerti Sakura". Kata-kata itulah yang Sakura ingat dari Tenten. Kata-kata sederhana yang membuat Sakura bahagia jika mendengarnya. Diantara sekian banyak perbedaan diantara mereka, Sakura merasa perbedaan itulah yang membuat ia menyayangi Tenten. Karena dengan adanya perbedaan diantara mereka, Sakura merasa ia dan Tenten bisa melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Mana Tenten ?". Tanya Iruka. "Aku juga tidak tau". Jawab Sakura. "Sakura, tolong cepat panggil Tenten. Ini sudah siang. Kita bisa terlambat nanti". Kata Akane. "Ya Kaasan". Kata Sakura berlari kekamar Tenten.

"Tenten kenapa kau lama sekali ?". Kata Sakura masuk ke kamar Tenten. "Oh kau Sakura. Bilang pada Tousan dan Kaasan, 2 menit lagi aku turun". Kata Tenten. "Apa yang kau cari ?". Tanya Sakura. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau duluan saja. Aku menyusul". Kata Tenten masih kebingungan. "Baiklah". Jawab Sakura lalu pergi. "Ini dia". Kata Tenten senang saat menemukan barang yang ia cari.

"Selamat pagi semua". Sapa guru berambut silver dengan masker di wajahnya. "Kalian ingat kalau hari ini kita akan ada ulangan ?". Tanyanya. "Ingat". Balas semua murid serempak. Bencana bagi Tenten. Ia tidak ingat kalau ada ulangan hari ini. Lagi, ia tidak belajar sama sekali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ?. Meminta jawaban pada Sakura ?. Tidak mungkin. Sakura pernah berkali-kali di hukum karena ia ketahuan memberi jawaban pada Tenten. Lalu bagaimana ?. Menyembunyikan buku dibawah meja ?. Tidak mungkin. Mejanya tidak dilengkapi dengan loker untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ah, Tenten tau. Gubrakk... ! "Tenten". Panggil Hinata saat melihat Tenten terjatuh dari kursi. "Tenten". Panggil Sakura yang menghampiri meja saudaranya itu. "Ada apa ?". Tanya Kakashi sensei. "Entahlah Sensei. Tiba-tiba Tenten jatuh dari kursi lalu pingsan". Kata Hinata. "Baiklah. Sai, kau bagikan kertas ulangan yang ada di meja. Kerjakan dengan benar. Waktu kalian 60 menit. Aku akan membawa Tenten ke ruang kesehatan". Kata Kakashi Sensei membopong murid bercepol dua itu.

"Aaww..". Rintih Tenten saat satu benda keras menghantam kepalanya. "Hei bangun. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura". Kata Temari setelah memukul kepala Tenten dengan buku tebal. "Kau ini. Apa seperti ini kau memperlakukan orang sakit ?". Tanya Tenten mengelus pelipis kirinya. "Kau tidak sakit bodoh. Kau sangat sehat. Untuk apa kau kemari ?. Kau membuatku repot saja. Sudah cukup 1 orang saja yang kurawat. Kau tau ?. Kedatanganmu kemari hanya menambah bebanku". Kata Temari. "Hehe, maaf. Aku hanya menghindari ulangan. Hanya itu". Jawab Tenten tanpa dosa. "Apa kau akan selalu seperti ini jika ulangan tiba ?". Tanya Temari lagi. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya belum siap". Jawab Tenten. "Dasar !". Kata Temari menjitak kepala Tenten. "Sakit bodoh". Geram Tenten. "Hei, kau bilang kau merawat dua orang. Siapa satunya ?". Tanya Tenten. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa dia. Aku khawatir kau akan mengganggunya". Kata Temari. "Tidak akan. Ayolah". Rengek Tenten. "Tidak !". "Dasar pelit". Gerutu Tenten. "Ukh...". Terdengar suara dari balik gorden. "Neji". Teriak Temari khawatir meninggalkan Tenten. "Ne..neji ?". Gumam Tenten tidak percaya.

**Jujur ya, ini tuh fanfic baru banget. Fresh dari oven. :D**

**So, aku selalu mengharap review dari para reader.**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah baca fanfic aku yang berantakan ini (bungkuk 90 derajat). :)**

**Akhir kata. Arrigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasoTen**

**Slight: NejiSaku**

**RnR!**

**Don`t read if you hate this pairing. :)**

**Hallo minna-san. Im back untuk mengupload fanfic Tell me dengan new chapter.**

**Bales review dulu ne.**

**Akiraken: Makasih banyak udah nyempatin waktu untuk baca fanfic abal-abal aku. Wah, akhirnya ada yang sepemikiran sama aku yang suka sama Tenten dengan crack pairing. Untuk ShikaTen, emang jarang banget pair mereka untuk fanfic berbahasa indonesia. Atau bisa dibilang malah gak ada. Tapi kalo gak ada halangan, aku udah punya planning buat bikin fic mereka. :).Oh ya, aku juga udah upload fanfic judul terbaru dengan main chara Tenten dan crack pair tentunya. #promosi mode on :D. Sekali lagi , makasih dengan review yang udh diberikan. :))**

**Oke langsung aja. Tell Me chap 2. :)**

"Temari". Panggil Tenten. "Apa lagi ?". Tanya Temari. "Tadi Lee kemari, dan dia bilang kau dipanggil oleh Jiraiya-sama". Kata Tenten. "Benarkah ?. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dengar ?". Tanya Temari. "Mungkin karena ini ruang kesehatan. Makanya Lee berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara". Kata Tenten. "Awas kalau kau berbohong". Kata Temari keluar dari ruang kesehatan. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja aku membodohinya seperti ini. Dasar bodoh". Gumam Tenten gembira lalu menghampiri Neji.

"Hai Neji". Sapa Tenten. "Kau Tenten. Hai juga". Sapanya lemah. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan ?". Tanya Tenten perhatian. "Yah, kurasa begitu". Jawab Neji yang dibalas tatapan aneh dari Tenten. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?". Tanya Neji. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku sulit percaya kalau seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa sakit". Kata Tenten polos. "Aku juga manusia Tenten". Jawab Neji yang diiringi tawa ringan. "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ya. Kurasa aku membutuhkan air. Tenggorokanku kering sekali". Kata Neji. "Ini". Kata Tenten sambil menahan punggung Neji agar air minumnya meluncur dengan mudah ke tenggorokannya. "Arrigatou". Kata Neji. "Dou ita". Balas Tenten dengan menampakkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu lagi ?". Tanya Tenten. "Mungkin aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat". Kata Neji. "Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku ada di sebelah jika kau butuh sesuatu". Kata Tenten. "Arrigatou". Balas Neji. "Tidak sampai 5 detik, Tenten sudah berpindah dari tempat tidur Neji, kini ia telah kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Karena tempat tidur Tenten dan Neji hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar gorden. "Aku mencintaimu Neji-kun". Teriak Tenten tanpa suara dan mendekatkan bibirnya di gorden yang kini memisahkan dirinya dan Neji.

"Dasar !". Kata Temari di depan pintu ruang kesehatan menahan emosi."Ah, hahaha. Hai sobat". Kata Tenten takut. "Beraninya kau". Kata Temari lagi. "Apa kau sudah menemui Jiraiya-sama ?". Tanya Tenten. "Ya. Dan kali ini aku ingin menemuimu". Kata Temari. "Aku tidak ingat kita punya janji". Kata Tenten bergidik merasakan hawa di sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. "Ya, kau memang tidak berjanji padaku. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan meremukkan semua tulangmu". Geram Temari. "Aw, pasti sakit". Kata Tenten dengan wajah sedikit pucat akibat ia harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa keluar dari cengkraman temannya itu. "Tidak akan sakit kalau aku ,meremukkan semuanya sekaligus". Jawab Temari menghampiri Tenten. "Ah, hehe. Temari bisakah kalau kita selesaikan masalah kita diluar ?. Neji baru saja istirahat". Kata Tenten. "Cepat". Sergah Temari menarik tangan kanan Tenten.

"Beraninya kau…." Kriiiing…Kriiiing. Tanda bel istirahat telah dibunyikan. "Gomen, tapi jam istirahat sudah tiba. Jadi sebagai orang sakit, aku harus membeli makan agar aku sehat. Daaah..". Kata Tenten berlari meninggalkan Temari. "Kau….". Teriak Temari. "Awas kau". Gerutu Temari.

"Pinky". Teriak Tenten menghampiri saudaranya di luar kelas. "Panda ?. Apa kau sudah baikkan ?. Kenapa kau malah ada disini ?". Tanya Sakura yang dipanggil Tenten dengan sebutan Pinky. Ya, Pinky adalah panggilan sayang Tenten pada Sakura. Sedangkan panggilan sayang Sakura pada Tenten adalah Panda. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit Pinky. Aku hanya berpura-pura agar aku bebas dari ulangan". Kata Tenten mengakui. Pletaakk…!. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?. Kau mau nilai ulanganmu kosong di buku laporan nanti ?". Kata Sakura menjitak kepala Tenten tepat ditempat saat Temari menghantamnya dengan buku tebalnya. "I..i..ita". Rintih Tenten. "Aku hanya belum siap Pinky". Kata Tenten. "Kau selalu begitu. Kau kan bisa minta jawaban padaku". Kata Sakura. "Tidak Pinky. Kau sudah berkali-kali dihukum karenaku. Aku tidak mau melihat kau dihukum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya". Kata Tenten. "Kau sangat perhatian". Kata Sakura memeluk Tenten. "Karena aku menyayangimu". Balas Tenten memeluk Sakura. "Kau tau Pinky ?". Tanya Tenten. "Apa ?". Tanya Sakura. "Saat aku di ruang kesehatan tadi, aku bertemu dengan seseorang". Kata Tenten. "Seseorang ?. Siapa ?". Tanya Sakura. "Nejii…". Teriak Tenten sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Sakura. "Yah. Dan aku sedikit sedih. Karena dia sedang sakit. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Ingin sekali aku menemaninya disana". Kata Tenten melemah. "Lalu kenapa kau malah kemari ?". Tanya Sakura. "Karena ada sedikit masalah". Kata Tenten. "Masalah ?". Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Ya. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar". Kata Tenten memegang perutnya. "Baiklah". Balas Sakura. "Tunggu". Kata Tenten yang membuat Sakura berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa ?". Tanya Sakura. "Begini. Kemarin uang sakuku habis untuk beli sepatu". Kata Tenten. "Jadi ?". Tanya Sakura malas karena ia mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Tenten ini. "Apa kau ada rencana mentraktirku ?". Tanya Tenten harap-harap cemas. "Kau ini selalu saja". Kata Sakura. "Hehehe, gomen". Balas Tenten cengengesan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasori, kau kan kemarin sudah berjanji padaku". Rengek seorang gadis pada pemuda bernama Sasori. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa Ino". Kata Sasori. "Sasori-san. Ayolah". Rengeknya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa Ino. Aku sudah janji dengan orangtuaku". Kata Sasori lagi. "Kau ini menyebalkan". Kata Ino melepaskan tautan tangannya yang dari tadi menggelayut di lengan kanan Sasori dan pergi. "Bertengkar lagi ?". Tanya teman Sasori menepuk pundaknya. "Ya. Jujur, aku lelah menjalin hubungan dengannya. 2 tahun aku mencintainya dan berharap dia bisa berubah. Tapi ternyata tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun pada dirinya". Kata Sasori. "Memang kau berjanji apa padanya ?". Tanyanya lagi. "Mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dia ingin membeli gaun untuk ia kenakan di hari ulang tahunnya minggu depan". Jawab Sasori. "Hidan, apa kau mau menemaninya membeli gaun ?". Tanya Sasori pada temannya. "Aku ?. Hahaha, tidak. Terimakasih. Bisa putus kakiku menemaninya belanja". Tolak Hidan. "Apa putus adalah jalan agar dia bisa berubah ?". Tanya Sasori. "Kalau itu hanya kau yang tau. Sudahlah, meeting akan dimulai. Kau adalah calon direktur. Tidak lucu kalau seorang calon direktur telat menghadiri meeting". Kata Hidan merangkul temannya itu.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Kaasan, sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?". Tanya Tenten pada Ibunya. "Kita akan bertemu seseorang. Kau diamlah". Jawab Akane. "Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran Kaasan". Kata Sakura duduk di jok belakang mobil. "Sakura, kau jangan ikut-ikut Tenten". Jawab Akane lagi. "Tousan ?". Tanya Tenten pada Iruka berharap mendapat jawaban dari ayahnya. "Nanti kau juga tau". Jawab Iruka berkonsentrasi pada jalan didepannya. "Menyebalkan". Gerutu Tenten menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan bersandar. "Tenten, kau ini cerewet sekali". Ejek Akane. "Bukannya aku cerewet Kaasan. Aku hanya tidak nyaman memakai baju ini. Sepenting apakah acara ini sampai Kaasan menyuruhku memakai gaun ini ?". Tanya Tenten. "Sangat penting". Hanya itu yang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Akane. "Kau terlihat cantik Panda". Kata Sakura memuji saudaranya yang memakai gaun berwarna biru dongker selutut dengan aksen rumit di bagian dada, rambut yang dikuncir tinggi dan high heels tinggi berwarna biru dongker yang senada. "Kau juga Pinky". Puji Tenten pada Sakura yang mengenakan gaun putih tulang tanpa lengan, rambut digerai tak lupa pita berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna perak dan sepatu berwarna putih.

"Okaerinasai. Atas nama siapa ?". Tanya pelayan pada keluarga Umino saat memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. "Atas nama Iruka Umino". Jawab Iruka. "Baiklah. Meja anda ada disebalah sana. Mari ikut saya". Kata pelayan itu ramah. "Ayo". Kata Iruka pada kedua anak dan istrinya.

"Tenten, cepatlah". Kata Akane lirih yang melihat Tenten berjalan sangat pelan. "Kaasan, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan sepatu ini yang mempunyai heels yang sangat tinggi". Balas Tenten yang sekarang sedang di papah oleh Sakura. "Panda, Apa kau mau tukar dengan sepatuku ?. Ini tidak terlalu tinggi". Tawar Sakura. "Tidak Pinky. Sepatu ini tidak nyaman. Nanti kakimu lecet". Tolak Tenten. "Tapi….". "Aku baik-baik saja Pinky. Aku hanya belum terbiasa mengenakan sepatu model seperti ini". Kata Tenten memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Tousan, Kaasan. Kita sedang menunggu siapa ?". Tanya Tenten. "Menuggu seseorang yang sangat penting". Jawab Akane. "Apakah masih lama ?. Aku mau ke toilet". Kata Tenten. "Pergilah. Tapi jangan lama-lama". Kata Akane. "Apa perlu aku temani ?". Tawar Sakura. "Tidak perlu Pinky. Kau disini saja. Lagipula tidak enak jika teman Tousan dan Kaasan datang kedua anak mereka tidak ditempat. Paling tidak ada kau kan". Tolak Tenten beranjak dari kursi.

"Ne..Neji ?". Lirih Tenten terbelalak saat melihat Neji keluar dari toilet pria. Tenten terkejut kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tenten melihat Neji berjalan menuju Tempat duduk yang di pesan ayahnya. Lagi, telah banyak orang yang duduk disana. Salah satunya adalah lelaki yang Tenten rasa ber-usia 21 tahun dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Neji ?". Panggil Tenten saat sudah duduk dikursi yang telah ia tempati sebelumnya. "Hai Tenten". Sapa Neji. "Ha..hai juga". Balas Tenten bingung karena ada Neji disini. "Pinky, ada apa ini ?". Bisik Tenten pada saudaranya. "Aku juga tidak tau". Jawab Sakura. "Kaasan, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini ?". Tanya Tenten. "Kau akan segera mengetahuinya". Balas Akane dengan senyum mengembang. "Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan sekarang Iruka ?". Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut panjang. "Baik-baik saja Hiashi-sama". Jawab Iruka. "Iruka,kau tidak berubah dari dulu". Kata Lelaki paruh baya yang satunya. "Kau juga sama Akasuna. Apa kau masih suka bersembunyi dibalik pohon jika ibumu datang mencarimu saat kau sedang asik bermain ?". Canda Iruka yang dibalas tertawa lepas dari ketiga lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Jadi tujuan Tousan mengajak kalian berdua kemari adalah untuk memperkenalkanmu pada Hyuuga Neji dan Akasuna no Sasori. Sakura, Tenten". Kata Iruka pada kedua anaknya yang masih melahap makanan penutup mereka masing-masing. "Kami sudah kenal Neji. Kami satu sekolah". Kata Tenten polos. "Sepertinya kau belum paham betul dengan apa yang Tousan katakana. Apa Tousan benar, Tenten ?". Tanya Iruka yang dibalas anggukan dari Tenten. "Begini. Kami berencana akan menjodohkan kalian dengan laki-laki dihadapan kalian saat ini". Jelas Iruka. Uhuk...Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk.. !. Kata-kata Iruka berhasil membuat kedua anak gadisnya tersedak."Hati-hati sayang". Kata Akane menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua gadis itu. "Jo..jodoh ?". Tanya Tenten. "Iya. Jodoh. Apa kau tidak mau ?". Tanya Iruka. "Ta..tapi kenapa ?". Giliran Sakura yang bertanya. "Begini. Tousan rasa kalian adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik. Jadi apa salahnya jika Tousan menginginkan jodoh yang terbaik untuk kalian ?. Tousan memilih Hyuuga Neji dan Akasuna no Sasori karena Tousan dan Kaasan jatuh hati pada kepribadian mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Akasuna-sama dan istrinya suka dengan kepribadian Sakura. Dan Hiashi-sama sangat menginginkan Tenten untuk menjadi menantunya". Jelas Iruka. Sakura melihat lelaki paruh baya bernama Akasuna yang terseyum manis padanya "Kau sangat cantik malam ini Sakura. Tidak kami memilihmu". Kata Ibu Sasori dan dibalas senyum manis yang bisa diartikan dnegan kata 'Arrigatou'. Tapi tidak dengan anaknya yang terlihat tak memperdulikannya. Sedangkan Tenten sudah terhipnotis oleh Neji yang kini mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Tenten yang seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya. "Tenten, kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Akane yang melihat ada yang janggal pada anak gadisnya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja Kaasan. Kaasan tidak melihat ada bunga yang mekar didadaku ?". Kata Tenten tak melepas pandangannya dari Neji. Akane segera melihat dada Tenten setelah gadis bermata hazel itu menjawab juga, terdapat aksen bunga rumit di bagian dada gaunnya. Neji yang mendapat perhatian dari Tenten hanya mengalihkan padangannya ke objek lain dan meneguk minumannya. "Jadi apa kalian mau ?". Tanya Iruka. "Akan aku coba". Jawab Sakura dewasa. "Kau Tenten ?". Tanya Iruka. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya sayang". Bisik Akane pada Iruka. Iruka segera melirik anak gadisnya yang kini menatap Neji tanpa melirik objek lain disekitarnya. "Jadi, kita sudah sepakat". Kata Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama benar. Dengan begini kuharap tidak hanya kerjasama saja yang makin mudah. Tapi hubungan kekeluargaan kita juga makin erat". Kata Akasuna-sama.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ohayou minna-san". Sapa Tenten masuk kelas dengan hati berbunga-bunga. "A..apa kau baik-baik saja Tenten ?". Tanya Lee. "Aku tidak pernah sebaik ini dalam hidupku". Kata Tenten. "Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Panda ?". Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya pada gadis bercepol itu. "Aku begini karena aku sangat senang. Dan ini membuatku gila". Kata Tenten lompat-lompat. "Apa karena semalam ?". Tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja". Balas Tenten masih histeris. "Kau tau Pinky. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur saking senangnya". Imbuh Tenten. "Aku tau Panda. Tapi reaksimu ini terlalu berlebihan". Kata Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli". Balas Tenten berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Ko..konnichiwa Ne..Neji". Sapa Tenten. "Konnichiwa". Balas Neji ramah. "Ka..kau mau kemana ?". Tanya Tenten. "Kekantin. Apa kau mau ikut ?". Tanya Neji pada gadis bermata hazel itu. "Boleh ?". Tanya Tenten tidak percaya. "Tentu saja". Kata Neji. "Baiklah. Ayo". Balas Tenten semangat. "Apa kau mau ikut Sakura ?". Tanya Neji. "Ti..tidak. Aku tidak mau menggangu kalian". Tolak Sakura. "Menggangu ?. Apa maksudmu ?". Tanya Neji. "Ti..tidak. bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Pergilah". Balas Sakura. Mendengar jawaban Sakura Tenten hanya bisa mengucapkan Terimakasih dengan senyuman karena telah memberinya kesempatan berdua dengan Neji. Sakura yang melihat reaksi Tenten segera membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berlalu pergi.

"Bagimana acara kencanmu ?". Tanya sakura pada Tenten yang telah kembali ke kelas dengan wajah ceria. "Itu bukan kencan Pinky. Aku hanya berbincang-bincang dengannya. Sekaligus mendekatkan diri padanya". Jawab Tenten senang. "Kau tau Panda, aku tidak menyangka kalau lelaki yang kau sukai adalah orang pilihan Tousan dan Kaasan. Aku senag jika kau senang". Kata Sakura. "Itulah yang dinamakan jodoh". Balas Tenten. "Kau tau Pinky ?, nanti dia mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Jadi tolong kau bilang pada Tayuya Jiisan untuk tidak menungguku". Kata Tenten. "Benarkah ?. Kau pasti senag sekali". Kata Sakura. "Sangat". Kata Tenten memeluk Sakura.

"Apa kau sibuk ?". Tanya Neji melesatkan mobil sport hitamnya keluar sekolah. "Tidak. Kenapa memang ?". Tanya Tenten yang berada disebelah Neji. "Apa kau boleh minta tolong ?".Tanya Neji."Apa ?". Tanya Tenten balik. "Temani aku kepusat perbelanjaan ne. Aku ingin memberi kado untuk Hinata. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku berikan". Kata Neji. "Dengan senang hati". Balas Tenten tersenyum.

"Ini sangat cantik. Kau bisa memberikan ini padanya". Kata Tenten memegang gaun panjang berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Meski Tenten tomboy, tapi Tenten tau apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh wanita berkat les kilat dari Sakura. Semenjak dia dijodohkan dengan Neji, Tenten memutuskan untuk sedikit merubah kepribadiannya. Yang tadinya tomboy, kini hari demi hari Tenten kini bertransformasi menjadi wanita yang feminim. Ia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk Neji. Bahkan ia rela diet ketat untuk mendapatkan berat badan ideal agar ia terlihat perfect di depan tambatan hatinya itu. "Kau benar. Ini cantik". Kata Neji. "Aku ambil yang ini". Kata Neji pada penjaga toko. "Ini juga cantik". Kata Neji menyentuh gaun berwarna ungu gelap yang menggantung di etalase butik tersebut. "Aku juga ambil yang ini". Kata Neji lagi pada pelayan tokonya. "Kau kakak yang sangat baik". Kata Tenten memuji Neji. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Neji. "Yah, buktinya kau membelikan dua gaun yang sangat cantik untuk adikmu". Jawab Tenten makin mengagumi Neji. "Gaun yang putih memang untuk Hinata. Tapi yang ungu untukmu". Kata Neji yang mebuat Tenten terkejut. "U..untukku ?". Tanya Tenten tidak percaya. "Ya. Pakailah gaun itu untuk menghadiri pesta ulangtahun Hinata lusa". Kata Neji. "Ne..Neji ?. Ka..kau….". Aku mengundangmu dan Sakura secara pribadi". Kata Neji lagi. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ?". Tanya Tenten dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda ?". Tanya Neji.

XxXxXxXxX

"Pinky….". Teriak Tenten melompat ke tempat tidur Sakura. "Ada apa Panda ?". Kau terlihat bahagia ?". Tanya Sakura. "Bagaiman aku tidak bahagia. Kau tau, Neji mengundangku secara pribadi untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Hinata lusa. Kau pasti tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang". Kata Tenten bersemangat. "Aku tau, aku tau". Jawab Sakura lalu melanjutkan menulis diary miliknya yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Tenten. "Apa yang kau tulis itu ?". Tanya Tenten melirik buku diary Sakura. "Jangan lihat. Kau tau kan kalau buku diary adalah privasi. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh membacanya". Kata Sakura memarahi Tenten. "Santai saja Pinky. Aku tidak tertarik dengan benda pink itu". Kata Tenten menunjuk diary Sakura. "Kenapa ?". Tanya Sakura heran mendengar bahwa ada wanita yang tak tertarik memiliki buku diary. "Yah kau tau kan kalau aku ini tomboy. Aku belum lama menjadi wanita feminim. Jadi jangan heran jika aku tidak begitu mengenal tentang diary". Kata Tenten polos. "Kau tau. Sifat tomboymu itu sudah sangat akut". Ejek Sakura. "Meski pun aku tomboy, aku adalah wanita yang baik. Bukan begitu ?". Kata Tenten percaya diri. "Siapa bilang ?". Tanya Sakura. "Bukankah kau dulu yang bilang kalau aku adalah saudara terbaik yang pernah kau miliki ?". Goda Tenten pada Sakura. "Aku bilang begitu waktu itu hanya untuk menghiburmu". Balas Sakura.

**Chapter 2 end.** **Wait for next chapter ne. :) :)**

**Gak akan pernah bosan untuk meminta review dari kalian setelah baca fanfic ini. Arrigatou gozaimasu. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter terbaru dari fanfic Tell Me milik Author telah terbit, hahaha (ketawa ala orochimaru).**

**Maaf updatenya lama. Kalian bakalan tau alasan Author kenapa updatenya lama kalo baca Fic Give Me Your Heart milik Author #Promosi mode on :D. Tapi yang penting sekarang fanficnya udah di upadate kaaan... :D**

**Review..  
**

**Issabella : Makasih, udh nyempatin waktu buat baca fic aneh ini :D. SasoTen moment ?. Tunggu tanggal mainnya, hahaha :D. Klo aku jelasin skarng, ntar bocor donk critanya #loe kira ember :D. Keep read ya... :)**

**Akiraken : Makasih, udh setia review fic aku :). Fic ShikaTen bakal aku upload dalam waktu dekat ini. Tunggu ne ... :)  
**

"Tapi Kaasan...". Rengek Tenten. "Tidak Tenten. Kau demam, Kaasan tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke pesta itu". Kata Akane. "Tapi Kaasan, Neji mengundangku secara pribadi ke pesta itu. Kalau aku tidak datang, pasti dia kecewa". Kata Tenten. "Tapi, kalau kau sampai pingsan disana, kau malah akan membuat Neji repot sayang". Kata Akane lagi. "Kaasan...". Rengek Tenten lagi. "Sakura, kau saja yang pergi. Bilang pada Neji kalau dia sedang sakit ne". Kata Akane pada Sakura yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur Tenten yang tengah terbaring. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan membuat repot Neji Kaasan. Aku akan baik-baik saja". Rengek Tenten pada Akane dan membuat Akane iba melihat Tenten yang terlihat sangat ingin menghadiri pesta itu. "Kau janji ?". Tanya Akane. "Janji". Balas Tenten mantap. "Baiklah. Sakura tolong kau perhatikan Tenten ne ?". Kata Akane. "Tentu saja Kaasan". Jawab Sakura.

Tenten mengenakan gaun ungu gelap pemberian Neji beberapa hari yang lalu dan dipadu sepatu yang tidak memiliki heels tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dengan aksen bunga mawar kecil yang mengelilingi bagian pinggang dan sepatu merah gelap dengan high heels yang cukup tinggi. Kedua bersaudara itu sengaja membiarkan rambut mereka tergerai indah kebelakang. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki pagar kokoh milik klan Hyuuga. Semua teman mereka terlihat hadir disana. Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Tuxedo hitamnya. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, dan Shino yang terlihat beribawa dengan Kemeja hitamnya. Dan sudah pasti Hinata pemilik acara yang terlihat anggun mengenakan pakaian pilihan Tenten beberapa hari yang lalu. "Okaerinasai Tenten-sama, kau adalah tamu penting di acara ini". Kata Seorang pelayan pada Tenten. "Kau tau namaku ?". Tanya Tenten. "Iya. Kata Neji-sama jika ada seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat dan bermata hazel datang bersama gadis cantik berambut pink, dia adalah Tenten. Tamu istimewa keluarga Hyuuga malam ini". Balasnya. "Mari". Imbuh pelayan itu "Arrigatou". Kata Tenten mengikuti pelayan tersebut dengan tangan kiri masih mengenggem erat tangan kanan Sakura.

"Konnbanwa Tenten, Sakura". Sapa Neji. "Ko..konnbanwa Neji". Sapa Tenten. "Konnbanwa". Sapa Sakura. "Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Neji memandang Tenten khawatir. "A..aku baik-baik saja". Balas Tenten. "Kau yakin ?". Tanya Neji memastikan. "Sangat". Kata Tenten berusaha tersenyum. "Neji-nii". Teriak Hinata. "Aku akan kesana". Balas Neji. "Aku kesana dulu ne. Kau nikmati saja hidangan yang ada disini. Sumimasen". Kata Neji meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut. Greebbb...! "Panda". Seru Sakura khawatir setelah menahan Tenten agar tidak tersungkur kebawah. "Aku baik-baik saja". Kata Tenten berusaha berdiri. "Tidak Panda. Kau pucat sekali. Apa lebih baik kita pulang saja ?". Tanya Sakura. "Tidak. Jangan Pinky. Aku tidak mau membuat Neji kecewa". Tolak Tenten. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini ?". Tanya Sakura. "Sudah kukatakan. Aku baik-baik saja Pinky. Bisakah kau membantuku berjalan kesana ?". Tanya Tenten menunjuk kursi panjang yang berada ditaman. "Ba..baiklah". Kata Sakura memapah Tenten perlahan.

"Arrigatou Pinky". Kata Tenten. "Iya. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja ?". Tanya Sakura duduk disamping Tenten. "Iya. Beberapa menit lagi Neji sebagai calon pewaris keluarga Hyuuga akan memberi kata sambutan untuk ulangtahun Hinata. Bisakah kau mendampinginnya ?". Tanya Tenten. "A..aku ?". Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. "Iya". Jawab Tenten. "Ta..tapi, bu..bukankah kau yang dijodohkan dengan Neji ?". Tanya Sakura. "Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa berdiri lama dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau bicara saja apa adanya pada Neji dan Hiashi-sama. Mereka pasti mengerti". Kata Tenten. "Kau yakin ?". Tanya Sakura. "Iya. Harusnya, aku mematuhi kata-kata Kaasan tadi untuk tidak mengahdiri pesta ini". Kata Tenten lesu. "Ini bukan salahmu Panda. Wajar jika kau ingin menghadiri acara ini". Bela Sakura. "Kau mau kan ?". Tanya Tenten. "Baiklah". Jawab Sakura.

"Sendiri ?". Tanya seorang lelaki duduk disamping Tenten. "Iya". Jawab Tenten tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Sakura yang melakukan itu ?". Tanyanya lagi. "Apa maksud...". Tenten tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati lelaki yang dia kenal duduk disampingnnya. "Kau ?". Tanya Tenten. "Hai". Sapa Sasori. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?". Tanya Tenten. "Aku juga dapat undangan". Jawab Sasori enteng. "Oh". Jawab Tenten. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau mengizinkan Sakura mendampinginya ?". Tanya Sasori. "Apa maksudmu ?". Tanya Tenten. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau semua orang mengira kalau Neji ada hubungan spesial dengan Sakura ?". Tanya Sasori. "Tidak. Aku percaya pada Sakura. Dan aku yakin kalau Neji mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan". "Kau yakin ?". tanya Sasori. "Yah, buktinya gaun ini pemberian dari Neji". Jawab Tenten. "Itu bukanlah jaminan". Kata Sasori. Tenten melirik kedalam dan melihat Sakura yang berdiri tepat disamping kiri Neji. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab dan bahagia. Sedikit ada rasa cemburu muncul di hati Tenten pada Sakura. Namun dengan segera Tenten menyingkirkan pikiran itu. 'Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus aku cemburui'. Batin Tenten.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Sakura". Puji Neji yang membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah. "A..arrigatou". Lirih Sakura. "Apa kau mau berdansa denganku ?". Tanya Neji mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis bermata emerald tersebut. "I..iya". Kata Sakura meletakkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Neji. "Neji. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan ini". Kata Sakura ditengah saat mereka masih menggerakkan kedua kakinya di lantai dansa. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu ?". Tanya Neji. "Karena, aku bukanlah orang yang seharusnya berada dihadapanmu dan berdansa denganmu sekarang". Jawab Sakura. "Lalu siapa yang harusnya berada dihadapanku dan berdansa denganku ?". Tanya Neji. "Tenten". Jawab Sakura. "Bukankah kau bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan ?". Tanya Neji. "Ta..tapi...". "Tapi apa kau tega melihatku tanpa pasangan malam ini ?". Tanya Neji. "Neji". Lirih Sakura. "Kau nikmati saja malam ini". Bisik Neji tepat ditelinga Sakura dan berhasil membuat pemilik telinga berdesir.

"Apa kau masih sakit ?. Kau terlihat pucat". Tanya Neji duduk disamping Tenten. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jika hanya mengobrol, kuarasa aku masih sanggup". Balas Tenten dengan senyum manisnya. "Apa kau yakin ?". Tanya Sakura khawatir. "Iya Pinky". Jawab Tenten. "Apa kalian tidak keberatan jika kalian meninggalkan kami berdua ?". Tanya Tenten pada Sakura dan Sasori yang berdiri satu meter didepan tempat Tenten duduk. "Te..tentu saja tidak. Kami pergi dulu ne". Kata Sakura menarik lengan Sasori menjauhi dua manusia berbeda gender tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini". Puji Sasori. "A..arrigatou". Jawab Sakura malu. Dua lelaki tampan telah memujinya malam ini. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?". Tanya Sasori. "Silahkan". Balas Sakura. "Kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini ?". Tanya Sasori. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku menerimannya. Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mencobanya". Jawab Sakura. "Begitukah". Balas Sasori melayangkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang bertabur ribuan bintang. "Kalau kau, kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini ?". Tanya Sakura balik. "Karena aku berharap wanita yang dipertemukan orangtuaku untukku adalah takdirku". Balas Sasori tersenyum. "Berapa wanita yang pernah kau kencani ?". Tanya Sakura. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?". Tanya Sasori balik. "Karena setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibirmu, sepertinya kau sedang putus asa untuk mencari pendamping hidup". Jawab Sakura. "Kau benar. Aku sedang putus asa mencari wanita yang tepat untuk diriku sendiri". Jawab Sasori dengan tawa ringan. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?". Tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. "Jatuh cinta ?. Tentu saja aku pernah mengalaminnya". Jawab Sakura. "Hati serasa akan meledak jika aku melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Setiap meletakkan kepala di bantal, dialah yang aku harapkan pertama kali muncul dalam mimpiku. Jika mood ku sedang buruk, rasa itu akan hilang seketika jika aku mengingat kembali senyumannya. Apa wanita juga merasakan hal seperti itu jika sedang jatuh cinta ?". Tanya Sasori. "Tepat sekali. Bahkan kau akan merasa sangat sensitif jika ada orang lain menyebut namanya". Imbuh Sakura. "Apa kau mencintaiku ?". Tanya Sasori.

"Kemana Sasori Niisan membawa Sakura ?". Tanya Tenten. " Mungkin mereka sedang berada di taman kota yang tidak jauh dari sini". Kata Neji. "Tapi ini sudah hampir 2 jam. Mereka belum juga kembali". Kata Tenten khawatir. "Kau tenang saja. Mereka pasti segera kembali". Kata Neji menenangkan gadis bermata hazel dihadapannya. Drrrtt...Drrtt.. Handphone digenggaman Tenten bergetar untuk memberitahu sang pemilik ada SMS masuk. **_"Aku diantar pulang oleh Sasori Niisan. Jadi, jangan menungguku. Aku sudah menyuruh Tayuya Jiisan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu agar Neji mengantarmu pulang. Bersenang-senanglah. ^o^"_**. Itulah deretan pesan singkat yang Sakura tujukan pada Tenten. "A..apa ?. Ke..kenapa kau menyuruh Tayuya Jiisan pulang ?". Gumam Tenten. "Apa itu dari Sakura ?". Tanya Neji. "Ah, i..iya. Dan kurasa aku harus pulang". Jawab Tenten gugup beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu gerbang. "Hei, bukankah tempat parkir berada disana ?". Tanya Neji menahan lengan kiri Tenten dan menunjuk lahan luas yang menampung barisan mobil-mobil mewah milik teman-temannya dan para kolega bisnis ayah Hinata. "A..aku tau. Ta..tapi kurasa aku akan naik angkutan umum. Karena tiba-tiba supirku terkena diare". Jawab Tenten asal. "Apa kau bercanda ?. Kau akan naik angkutan umum dengan keadaan seperti ini ?. Dan kau tau, ini sudah hampir malam". Kata Neji tanpa melepas genggaman tangan kanannya dari lengan Tenten. "I..ini baru pukul 10. Belum terlalu malam". Kata Tenten. "Apa jawabanmu barusan adalah penolakan untukku agar aku tidak mengantarmu pulang ?". Tanya Neji. "Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu". Jawab Tenten pada akhirnya. 'Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Kaasan tentang hal ini'. Batin Tenten. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?. Mari kuantar kau pulang, ini sudah hampir tengah malam". Kata Neji memapah pelan Tenten saat ia mengigat gadis dihadapannya sedang tidak dalam keadaan fit.

XxXxXxXxX

"Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk mengisi perutmu ?". Tanya Hidan pada Sasori yang masih berkonsentrasi pada layar LCD didepannya dengan tangan berada diatas keyboard. "Sebentar lagi aku akan turun. Kau duluan saja". Balas Sasori. "Ayolah sobat, ini sudah jam makan siang. Perutmu juga butuh makan". Kata Hidan lagi. "Sasori". Seru Ino yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut. "Hn ?". Balas Sasori malas. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo makan siang bersama". Ajak Ino. "Gommen, tapi aku sudah berjanji makan bersama Hidan siang ini". Kata Sasori mematikan layar komputer dihadapannya dan beranjak dari kursinya yang sangat nyaman. "Ta..tapi….". Kata Ino terbata-bata. "Ayo Hidan. Aku sudah sangat kelaparan". Kata Sasori menarik tangan Hidan keluar dari ruangannya. "Kau tidak selapar ini beberapa menit yang lalu". Bisik Hidan yang heran melihat perubahan sikap temannya itu. "Aku memang tidak lapar. Aku hanya malas bertemu dengan Ino hari ini". Bisik Sasori. "Sepertinya mood mu sedang tidak baik hari ini. Ada apa ?". Tanya Hidan. "Akan aku ceritakan nanti". Balas Sasori tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang masih berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau bertemu dengannya tadi malam". Tebak Hidan sambil melahap waffle dihadapannya. "Kau benar". Balas Sasori. "Lalu, apa yang membuat mood mu buruk ?". Tanya Hidan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Ino". Jawab Sasori. "Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ?". Tanya Hidan. "Kurasa iya. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya malam itu, perasaan yang aku rasakan pada Ino, tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja entah kemana". Kata Sasori. "Aku harap dia adalah wanita yang Tuhan takdirkan untukmu". Kata Hidan "Kuharap juga begitu". Balas Sasori menyesap secangkir moccacino yang ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku ingin tau, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika benar dia adalah gadis yang Tuhan ciptakan untukmu ?". Tanya Hidan penasaran. "Aku akan merasa menjadi lelaki yang sangat beruntung karena telah memiliki dia seutuhnya". Jawab Sasori tersenyum penuh arti.

XxXxXxXxX

"Apa kau merasa sepi tanpa Tenten hari ini ?". Tanya Neji duduk disebelah Sakura. "Kau. Yah, sehari tanpanya aku merasa sebulan tidak melihatnya. Aku rindu padanya". Jawab Sakura. "Sebegitu berarti kah dia untukmu ?". Tanya Neji lagi. "Hm. Dia sangat berarti untukku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membelaku saat aku merasa tidak ada yang mau menerimaku di dunia ini. Dia adalah orang pertama yang muncul dan menghiburku saat aku merasa akan jatuh kedalam jurang keterpurukan. Dia adalah orang yang rela membagi kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya pada gadis yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang aku impikan masuk kedalam hidupku. Dia saudara yang sangat sempurna bagiku. Atau mungkin bagi semua orang". Jawab Sakura tersenyum. "Ternyata dia gadis yang baik. Betapa beruntungnya lelaki yang akan mendapatkannya kelak". Kata Neji. "Betapa beruntungnya lelaki yang akan mendapatkan Tenten kelak ?". Tanya Sakura mengulang perkataan Neji. "Hn". Balas Neji menoleh pada Sakura. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Bukankah kau yang akan menjadi lelaki itu ?". Tanya Sakura dengan dahi mengkerut. "Gadis yang orangtua jodohkan padaku, bukan berarti dia adalah gadis yang Tuhan gariskan untukku. Bagaimana kalau aku menyukai orang lain ?. Kita lihat saja, apa Tenten adalah jodoh yang Tuhan gariskan untukku atau tidak seiring berjalannya waktu". Jawab Neji. "Kau akan berurusan denganku jika kau berani menyakiti hatinya. Meski pun aku bukanlah atlet Karate seperti Tenten, tapi mematahkan lehermu adalah hal mudah bagiku". Kata Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah kasar menuju kelas. "Hei, kenapa kau marah ?". Teriak Neji melihat punggung Sakura yang makin menghilang.

"Apa Sakura belum pulang ?". Tanya Tenten yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman dan hangat. "Belum Tenten-sama. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang". Jawab Hiruko. "Baasan, aku masih ingat saat aku mengatakan kalau aku melarang Baasan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Aku merasa itu tidak sopan". Kata Tenten pada wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad tersebut. "Aku tau. Tapi sebagai pembantu, bukankah sudah kewajiban jika memanggil majikannya dengan embel-embel 'sama' ?". Kata Hiruko. "Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman jika ada wanita tua yang sangat aku hormati memanggiliku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Karena sejak Nenekku meninggal, kau adalah orang yang telah aku anggap sebagai Nenekku sendiri". Kata Tenten dengan termometer berada dalam mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, gomennasai Tenten". Kata Hiruko. "Aku suka itu". Kata Tenten riang. "Baasan, apa Baasan tau Hyuuga Neji ?". Tanya Tenten. " Lelaki tampan, cerdas, dengan mata indah berwarna Lavender. Aku tau, setiap hari kau menceritakan tentang dia padaku". Jawab Hiruko menyuapi Tenten dengan bubur favorit gadis berwajah manis tersebut. "Benarkah ?. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku telah bercerita banyak tentangnya pada Baasan". Kata Tenten dengan mulut penuh dengan bubur. "Kau selalu membahasnya setiap kita mengobrol. Kau selalu memujinya di sela-sela kau bercerita". Kata Hiruko. "Tapi itu adalah kenyataan Baasan. Aku sungguh mencintainya". Kata Tenten dengan wajah berseri. "Lihatlah, wajah pucatmu tiba-tiba musnah ketika kau menyebut namanya". Kata Hiruko memandang wajah Tenten. "Benarkah ?". Tanya Tenten menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya, wajah pucatmu kini telah tergantikan dengan semu merah yang muncul di kedua pipimu". Goda Hiruko. "Aku jadi malu". Kata Tenten menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan boneka panda kado dari Sakura saat ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. "Apa ini normal Baasan ?". Tanya Tenten. "Apanya ?". Tanya Hiruko tidak mengerti. "Yah, mencintai seorang laki-laki. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya menggilainya". Kata Tenten. "Saat Baasan seusiamu, Baasan juga merasakan hal yang sama persis seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini. Itu wajar, jika kau jatuh cinta". Kata Hiruko mengusap kepala Tenten penuh kasih sayang. "Arrigatou Baasan".

**Maaf jika banyak typo bertebaran. Author juga manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan #sok alim :D. But, chap 3 selesai sampai di sini. Tunggu next chap ne :) #semoga gak lumutan nunggunya :D**

**Gk perlu author katakan pun kalian tau kalau setiap selesai baca fic, author harap kalian ninggalin jejak. Yah, seperti review... :D**

**Arrigatou Gozaimasu, udah baca fic aku yang freak ini... :D**


End file.
